This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Core project will develop the infrastructure required to translate basic technologic advances from other parts of the effort to the clinical treatment of patients with brain tumors. We will combine preoperative high-resolution functional MRI (fMRI), diffusion tensor imaging (DTI), and intraoperative electrophysiologic testing (ECS) in patients with brain tumors in eloquent cortex in order to accomplish the following general goals: 1) understand the relationship between the fMRI signal and neuronal activity;2) develop methods which will improve the fidelity of preoperative functional brain mapping;3) improve outcomes for patients with tumors in and around motor and language cortex;and 4) accurately assess the validity of this approach. These general goals will be supported by developing and implementing data collection and analysis tools and conducting experimental studies to accomplish the specific aims.